


Oblivious

by Ranementality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranementality/pseuds/Ranementality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hadn't noticed, not for awhile. Drabble. Falling!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time here at Archive of our Own and exhilarating! A bit of drabble for you guys. Hope you like it!

Dean hadn't noticed. Not for awhile.

When the angel first (second, actually) closed his eyes to sleep, Dean just thought that Cas had only missed the feeling—or rather, the lack of it. A good eight hours without worrying over the fate of the world, without having to carry that burden was alluring after all. 

And when Cas started to join them for meals, Dean was just glad the angel was indulging himself with the different flavors humanity offered. Probably a residual effect of being hit by Famine's curse but Dean liked to think that Cas was simply enjoying the taste of food in his mouth.

Or when Cas suddenly stood up, while having breakfast with them, to excuse himself to the bathrooms, Dean merely shrugged and continued to devour his stack of pancakes, completely missing the grim look Sam had pulled on. It was morning and Dean Winchester wasn't functional, specifically his brain, during the morning.

But now that he was washing the dishes on the sink, musing about these little changes, it _finally_ struck him. His hands stopped scrubbing, his face going blank, his body already rigid.

"Dean?" Castiel called from his seat at the kitchen counter. He had noticed the abrupt stop of noise coming from the hunter's domestic activity and was now looking at his back with concern.

"You're falling." It was direct to the point—no beating around the bush. Because, _goddamnit_ , Cas was probably falling for awhile now and he had only noticed it _now_.

"...Yes," The angel—barely-angel angel—admitted to the deafening silence.

Dean inhaled sharply before asking, "Because of me?" _My influence? My persistence? My insecurities?_

"For you."

A few seconds after the declaration, the noise resumed. This time, not stopping.

Not even when the water in the basin started turning red.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? :) Comments will be really appreciated.


End file.
